Hell's Breakout
by Fresh Prince of Konoha
Summary: Post Buu-saga. Gohan's life has been great since Majin Buu's defeat. But nothing ever stays that way. An unexpected breakout in Hell causes problems for Gohan and his family. Can Gohan and the Z-Fighters stand alone against the forces of Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm back with a new story. This one won't be super long. It's just a thought that kept bugging me, so I decided to make it. This story is post-Buu Saga. Before you read this story, you need to know the small changes I made. Goku was never given Elder Kai's remaining lifespan. Instead, Elder Kai gave Goku the ability to TEMPORARILY teleport between realms even though he's dead. So at the beginning of this story, Goku is still dead.

Also, Gohan can transform into a Super Saiyan like regular after Elder Kai's unlocking ability. When his power was unlocked, he was about to transform into a Super Saiyan, but was stopped before he could. Kibito, Supreme Kai, and even Elder Kai told him that what he had here was more than enough, so they told him to save Super Saiyan as a last resort. Before he could transform though, he was absorbed.

"Gohan!"

"Gohan!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"GOHAN!!!!!!!!!"

"Alright Goten I heard, shut up!"

These were the yells coming from the room of Son Gohan. Gohan had accidentally destroyed his alarm clock again, so he missed his wake-up call. His mother eventually sent his little brother to wake him up. Goten said "Hurry up and get ready Gohan. Mom said she isn't gonna give me breakfast until you're ready."

Gohan chuckled. Even though it's been 7 years, he could never stop being amazed at the similarities that Goten had with their dad. Gohan said "Get out of here. Tell mom I'll be there in a few minutes."

After dressing, Gohan went downstairs to see his mom and brother sitting at the table waiting for him. Quickly eating, Gohan looked at his watch to see the time. His eyes widened "7:50. Oh crap, I'm gonna be late to school!"

Gohan got up from the table and ran out of his house. Remembering that he forgot something, he ran back into the house to grab a small bag. The bag was full of Senzu Beans. He quickly pressed a red button on the side of his watch, giving him an instantaneous change of clothes.

When Gohan first went to his new school in Hercule City, he saw that there was a bunch of crime. He felt that he needed to do something about it, so when he decided to become a superhero, he stopped a bank robbery by transforming into a Super Saiyan. Then, he went to Bulma for help. She gave him the watch and his first change of clothes. When Gohan first saw those clothes, he immediately thought _'I'll be the laughingstock of Hercule City.'_

Gohan took the watch with the suit, but when he got home, he immediately started working on a new suit. He got rid of the green tunic, the belt, the cape, and the helmet the suit originally had, leaving him with white gloves, white shoes that were gold at the tips, and a black spandex body suit. Getting an idea, Gohan opened a capsule he kept with him at all times.

In that capsule were mementos from his adventures. He had his sword from when Piccolo left him alone for 6 months in the wilderness, his hat that he wore when he was a kid, his Saiyan Armor he got from Frieza's ship on Namek, his white scarf and headband from the battles with Nappa, Vegeta, and the Ginyu Force, and his cloak from Piccolo. He grabbed his old Saiyan Vest and put it on. Even though he got it when he was 7, it was one-size-fits-all, so it still fit him comfortably. Also, the Vest could deflect bullets and small ki blasts, so he didn't have to get hit by them.

Taking it back off, Gohan took a can of paint and started spraying. He sprayed the Saiyan Vest black and red. Most of it was black, but the shoulder pads and the 6-pack area was blood red. He then took his white boots and painted their gold tips blood red.

With that, he went Super Saiyan and his new look was complete. Since that day, he fought crime as the Gold Fighter. When Bulma saw him, she admitted that it looked better than the costume she gave him. She even added onto it, giving him shades. But they only looked like shades.

These shades had a built-in earpiece that allowed him to hear police radios. Also, the shades had a HUD that showed him a compass, a map of the city, and highlighted in red where the problem was happening. For example, if he heard that there was a robbery of the bank on Hercule Avenue, his shades would mark Hercule Avenue Bank in a red light that shined skyward for miles so he could see it anywhere in the city, and they showed him the directions to get there fastest. Also, they tinted guns red so if he had to sneak into anywhere, he could see if someone was armed or not.

Powering up to Super Saiyan, Gohan took off for Orange Star High School in Satan City. Gohan easily made it there in 5 minutes, landing on the roof and turning back to normal. Going into class 1 minute before the bell rang, Gohan sat down by his usual friends.

His friend Erasa was happy to see him like always. She was blonde haired and had blue eyes and was nice to Gohan from the moment she met him. His other friend Sharpener had blonde hair also, but Sharper had black eyes. Sharpner was the school jock. He was the captain of the boxing, wrestling, and baseball teams. He first thought Gohan was a nerd when they met, but as time went on he started warming up to Gohan.

The last girl there was a girl named Videl Satan. After the World Martial Arts Tournament and the Majin Buu fiasco, Gohan immediately asked her out. She said yes and they've been going out ever since. When they first met, she suspected he was the Gold Fighter so she was initially cold and nosy and always in his business. But after spending time with him, she decided not to arrest him for vigilantism since he actually saved more people and solved more crimes than the police force. She then started warming up to him, even developing a huge crush on him.

Gohan sat down next to her and talked with her until class started. When it started, Gohan was glad. Ever since Buu was defeated, everything was going right with him. Hercule apologized to him for taking his credit for defeating Cell. Videl was nice to him. Hell, she was his girlfriend. Sharpner and Erasa knew his identity but didn't tell anyone. He was about to graduate valedictorian of his class. It seemed like everything was going good.

Unfortunately, sometimes fate decides to throw you curve-balls just to piss him off.

While Gohan was listening to the lesson, he felt a power approaching his class. A very big power. The power was getting closer and closer. Looking to where it was coming from, Gohan couldn't tell if anyone was there. A half-second later, he saw a golden speck on the horizon. _'Is that a Super Saiyan?'_ He saw the speck getting closer and closer and 20 seconds after he sensed it, a body crashed through the window, landing next to the teacher.

Seeing the body, Gohan's heart almost stopped. On the ground, his clothes torn, his arm broken, his lip and arm bleeding, his eyes closed, and his hair turning back to black, was his younger brother Goten. Everyone else in the class was shocked. A kid just flew through their window, looking like he was jumped, but Videl and Gohan's reactions were different. He and Videl both yelled out "Goten!" and rushed to his side.

When Gohan got there, he was in tears. He said "Goten! Goten, wake up! What happened?"

Goten opened his eyes barely and said weakly "2 guys attacked the house. They were really really strong. I told mom to get on Nimbus and go to Trunks' house. I tried to fight them myself, but they were too strong."

That got Gohan puzzled. There weren't many people that could defeat Goten. The only people who popped into his mind were Cell, Buu, Dabura, and Bojack. All of them were dead, and anyone else is their friends. Worrying about it later, Gohan pulled the bag of Senzu Beans off his hip and gave one to Goten. When Goten swallowed it, he was immediately healed. His marks disappeared, and he stood up. He said "Gohan, we have to get ready. Those guys are on their way here."

Gohan said "Do you know who they were Goten?"

Goten was about to answer, but then he got scared of something behind Gohan. Gohan was about to turn around, but then he heard a voice that made his blood go cold. "Why don't you just turn around and see, monkey?"

Turning around, Gohan saw Frieza standing right there. But that wasn't the biggest concern. The person standing next to Frieza had everyone in the class screaming in terror. Standing next to Frieza was the genocidal tyrant named Cell. They both were standing there, looking healthy as ever. Cell smirked and said "So what's up Gohan? Aren't you happy to see the two of us?"

Gohan snarled and said "Why the hell did you beat up my brother? And more than that, how the hell are you two here? I saw Trunks kill Frieza, and I handled you personally Cell."

That got gasps from the crowd watching the five some (remember Videl). Gohan said he defeated Cell? What the hell was he thinking? The person who defeated Cell was Hercule? Right?

Cell said "You won't ever know. We're both here to personally watch as you and your family are sent to the Otherworld."

Gohan got angry and started powering up. Goten took that as his queue to do the same. Gohan said "I don't know how you got out, but this time I'm making sure that you go back to hell and stay there."

Cell chuckled. "You couldn't even defeat me in a one-on-one. Remember, Vegeta had to save your ass? What makes you possibly think you can defeat the both of us? We've at least doubled our power from before."

Gohan said "You'll see Cell. Videl, make sure that everyone here isn't hurt. Hopefully, the guys will come to investigate my increase in power. Goten, transform and take Frieza. Let's make them wish that they never left Hell."

With a small nod from Videl, Gohan and Goten powered up. Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan, while Gohan just increased his power output to 50 percent. They took off for their opponents.

Goten opened up with a punch across Frieza's face, sending him 20 feet in the opposite direction. With a flare of his aura, Goten was behind Frieza, kicking him in his back and knocking him farther into the sky. With another flash, he appeared above Frieza and knocked him down. To speed up Frieza's descent, Goten fired an energy beam right into Frieza's chest, pushing him all the way to the ground. Goten then seemingly disappeared, reappearing by the crater Frieza made when he landed. The look in Goten's eyes was murderous.

Goten had not only inherited his looks from his father. From when he was a kid, Goku always had a primal instinct to protect his family. When someone threatened his family, a primal rage would wake up in Goku that made his Saiyan instincts completely take over in a battle. Goten inherited this exact same thing, as did Gohan. Also, even though he could transform for so long, being in Super Saiyan still caused him to act more aggressively. When the never-cursing Goku transformed into Super Saiyan, he cursed so much that he could make a sailor blush. Goten also had that exact same problem.

So when Frieza and Cell both attacked the Son household, this rage transformed Goten from an oblivious optimistic kid, to the cold-hearted Saiyan warrior he was meant to be. He said "Get up, Frieza! I know that attack didn't hurt you in any way. Get up and fight me, you coward!"

Frieza stood up from his crater, levitating himself to Goten's height. Just like Goten said, he wasn't injured in the slightest. He said "So, the son of a monkey thinks he's strong enough to face me."

Goten replied "I know I'm strong enough to kill you, you gender-crossing lizard. Stop bullshitting me and fight."

Frieza said "I'll make you pay for that insult, monkey."

Frieza rushed Goten, landing a punch in his gut. Goten easily shrugged it off and kicked Frieza in the face, then in the chest. Goten started giving chase to Frieza, who just did a backflip, nailing Goten in the chin with his tail. Goten went flying in the air from the hit, and was hit from behind by Frieza, barely stopping himself from smashing into the school.

Turning around, Goten saw Frieza rushing towards him. Goten blocked Frieza's barrage of punches and kicks, eventually throwing his own while blocking. While blocking, Goten smirked. _'When they fought me at home, it was two-on-one. Now that they're separated, I have a better chance of winning. Frieza's strength and speed is nowhere near mine. I got this thing wrapped up.'_

Goten caught Frieza's next two punches, then kicked Frieza in the stomach. Goten raised himself a little, and landed a double-handed axe smash on Frieza's head, knocking him down again. When they landed this time, Goten looked to the building to see that all the high school students and teachers were either watching his battle, or Gohan's.

Goten blocked Frieza's punch, then sent a ki-charged fist into Frieza's face. The punch knocked out a few teeth and Frieza started coughing up purple blood. Frieza narrowed his eyes and said "You drew blood! You bastard monkey, how dare you make me spill my own blood?! I'll make you pay for that!"

Frieza pointed a finger at Goten's heart, and yelled out "Death Beam!" Out of Frieza's finger flew a small inch wide beam of energy. Sensing the energy in the beam, Goten sensed that he beam had the same amount as a regular Kamehameha. Goten was about to let the blast hit him, thinking it wouldn't hurt him. But an old lesson from his mom came back to him.

When a force is spread out over a distance like two feet, it causes a certain amount of pressure. When all that force is compacted into an inch-wide area, the pressure is much more. Quickly doing the math in his head, Goten realized:

Kamehameha + energy spread over 2 feet area + aimed for the heart = medium damage.

Kamehameha + energy spread over 1 inch area + aimed for the heart = instant death.

Almost half a second too late, Goten dived to his left, barely avoiding the killing move. Goten countered with his own ki blast right at Frieza's eye, causing him to close it in pain. Goten then rushed forward, blocking Frieza's punch and hitting him in the eye again, causing more pain.

Before Goten could do anything more, he was grabbed around his throat by Frieza's tail. Being choked by Frieza's tail, Goten couldn't do anything. His air supply was running out fast, so Goten did the only thing he could think of.

He bit Frieza's tail, at the exact same place his dad did over a decade ago.

Frieza screamed in pain, immediately releasing Goten. Goten charged up a ki beam and blasted Frieza in his chest, pushing him back into Gohan's school. When Frieza smashed against it, the kids at the window all jumped back. Goten then punched Frieza in his chest three times, and hit him over the head, knocking him down.

Frieza landed, and quickly got back up. Seeing Goten charging him again, Frieza shot off another Death Beam. Goten veered to the right, avoiding the blast, but kept flying as he had to avoid more and more. When Frieza stopped blasting him, Goten blasted Frieza back, but Frieza easily dodged it.

Goten charged towards Frieza with his fist pulled back. Frieza's right hand glowed pink, then Frieza raised his hand, yelling "Death Wave!"

The wave of energy popped up right in Goten's way, blasting him back. Goten was able to stop himself in midair before he crashed into the school. Frieza started smirking, saying "So, you're trying to protect this school, huh? Well then, say goodbye to it!"

Frieza's hand started glowing purple. Frieza yelled "Death Cannon!" and shot his purple beam of energy at the school and Goten. Goten started charging his attack. "Kaaa, Meee, Haaa, Meee, HA!!!!!!"

His blue beam of energy hit Frieza's beam, both of them struggling against each other. The kids in the class were ignorantly watching the battle, not realizing that Goten losing would mean their deaths. Through sheer power and energy, Goten was able to turn the Death Cannon on Frieza. When the beam ended, Frieza started reflexively moving his tail in anger. When he didn't feel anything move, he looked behind him to see that his tail was missing.

Frieza turned to Goten, and yelled "What the hell did you do to my tail?!"

Goten said "When I turned your attack on you, it must've gotten destroyed. Now I just gotta get rid of the rest of you."

Goten charged his body up to its' maximum power output, getting ready to destroy the changeling. Frieza said "You might be able to best me in this form, boy, but you can't possibly stand up to me when I reach my 100 percent form!"

Frieza started charging up his energy, getting stronger and stronger. Goten felt the energy, but before he could do anything, he heard his brothers voice say "What the hell are you doing Goten? Finish him now! Don't give him time to power up!"

Goten said "Okay Gohan." and rushed Frieza. Before Frieza could even reach 60 percent, he was tackled by a midget Super Saiyan. Goten plowed into Frieza and flew him to the ground. Then Goten started laying punch after punch in Frieza's gut. The fact that Goten could easily break the sound barrier when he was in Super Saiyan meant that he could land more than 10 punches in one second. After 5 seconds of punching Frieza, Goten grabbed Frieza by the leg, and threw him in the air. Before Frieza could recover, Goten started charging up energy for a Super Kamehameha. Before Frieza could land on the ground or recover in the air, he was blasted by the Super Kamehameha, ending his life.

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan got angry and started powering up. Goten took that as his queue to do the same. Gohan said "I don't know how you got out, but this time I'm making sure that you go back to hell and stay there."

Cell chuckled. "You couldn't even defeat me in a one-on-one. Remember, Vegeta had to save your ass? What makes you possibly think you can defeat the both of us? We've at least doubled our power from before."

Gohan said "You'll see Cell. Videl, make sure that everyone here isn't hurt. Hopefully, the guys will come to investigate my increase in power. Goten, transform and take Frieza. Let's make them wish that they never left Hell."

With a small nod from Videl, Gohan and Goten powered up. Goten transformed into a Super Saiyan, while Gohan just increased his power output to 50 percent. They took off for their opponents.

Gohan felt Cell's power while he was powering himself up. It seemed that Cell was right in saying his power had doubled. _'Not a problem at all.'_ Sending an out-of-character smirk at Cell, Gohan disappeared into thin air. He was moving so fast that not even Cell could see him. Before Cell could try to look for Gohan more, Gohan appeared in Cell's face, and then Cell felt a colossal amount of pain from his chest.

Looking down, Cell saw that Gohan's fist was embedded in it. Suddenly, he felt one of Gohan's monster punches to his face. The punch was so strong that Cell felt a few of his teeth fall out. Before new teeth grew back, he felt a punch to his stomach again. The hit was so strong that Cell was forced to his knees. Gohan smirked and said "Look at this people. Cell, the genocidal maniac, bowing at my feet."

The kids were stunned. The school nerd was fighting Cell, and he just made Cell fall to his knees. What the hell was this? One of the kids said "How did you just do that?"

Gohan shrugged "I've had good teachers."

Gohan's smirk turned to a scowl and he kicked Cell in the face, knocking him out of the window Goten crashed through. Before Cell could get away, Gohan caught him. In a low voice, he said "How dare you, Cell?"

Cell was only able to gargle out a "What" before Gohan punched him in his chest again, knocking him backwards. Gohan started rushing Cell. Cell saw Gohan and tried to kick him, but Gohan dodged the attack. He and Cell then got into a supersonic battle. If the kids from Gohan's school could see it, they would see that Cell wasn't landing a single hit on Gohan. Gohan was dodging each and every one of them like they were moving at a snails' pace.

Gohan caught Cell's punch, and then squeezed his hand so hard the bones started breaking. "How dare you come into my house and ATTACK MY FAMILY?!!!!"

Gohan moved his hand from Cell's hand to Cell's throat, choking the life out of him. Gohan held his other hand out, creating a blade of energy on it. With those same murderous eyes, Gohan cut of Cell's right arm. Cell's screams echoed through the walls of Orange Star High School. Gohan waited, and sure enough, Cell's arm grew back. Gohan started yelling again "My family didn't do shit to you Cell. What gave you the right to try to destroy our world, huh? What gave you the right to attack my home?!"

Gohan then cut off Cell's legs and kicked Cell's upper body to the ground. When Cell landed, his legs grew back. Before he could blink again, Gohan appeared beside him. Gohan said "When we first fought Cell, I said I would make you pay for every life you took. But we were interrupted by you trying to explode. This time, that won't happen. We won't be interrupted, and YOU…WILL…PAY!!!! I think it's time that you realize how outclassed you truly are, Cell."

Gohan spread out his legs, put his arms at his hips, and started raising his power. Tapping into power that he hadn't used since his battle with Majin Buu, Gohan's power output was going higher than anything ever felt before.

________________________________________________________________________

On the Planet of the Kais, Elder Kai and Kibito Kai were meditating. Since Elder Kai was released from the Z Sword, he had started training Kibito Kai in lessons of becoming a Kai. When Buu attacked the Kais, Supreme Kai was still in training. Since it was never completed, Elder Kai volunteered to become Kibito Kai's sensei.

They were starting off today with a regular meditation. Their meditation however, was interrupted. They both knew how to sense power levels, learning it from Goku. But the power level they were sensing right now was so big they didn't have to strain to feel it. They also recognized the power as that of Gohan.

Using Kibito Kai's viewing orb, they saw that Gohan was powering up. _'Probably going to Super Saiyan.' _Was the thought from Kibito Kai. What confused Kibito Kai though, was this: Earth was on the other side of the universe. A power level from Earth being able to be sensed all the way on the Planet of the Kais was only heard of in Goku, Majin Buu, and Buu's transformations. And for Goku to make that list, he had to go to Super Saiyan Three. Gohan was in regular mode, reaching that same power level. Kibito Kai mused out loud "Just how strong is Gohan?"

Elder Kai responded with "Without Super Saiyan, Goku can match Gohan, probably even best him. But if Gohan uses Super Saiyan, fighting Majin Buu would become a warm-up for him."

________________________________________________________________________

Gohan continued powering up, determined to make Cell pay for everything he'd done. With a yell, Gohan maxed out his power in normal mode. _'Going Super Saiyan would be complete overkill.' _

Cell felt Gohan's energy, and his fact turned whiter than chalk. He thought to himself _'What the hell do I do? I can't stop him myself. He dominated me before he increased his power. What can I possibly do?'_

Gohan said "Now, it's time that you paid for what you've done, Cell."

Gohan disappeared and gave Cell 5 punches to the chest at lightning-quick speed. He kicked Cell in his chin, knocking him skyward. He stopped Cell with a punch to the chest, and then knocked him towards the school. Before he crashed into it, Gohan appeared in front of him with a Kamehameha charged up. Gohan then shot the blast, taking out the left half of Cell's body.

The kids in the class were stunned by what was happening. Gohan, the school nerd, was going up against Cell, and winning. Cell, the man who decimated the entire worlds' military without lifting a finger. The man who blew up at least 2 islands with one hand. The man who completely eradicated the population of Ginger Town 7 years ago. The worst threat to ever happen to their world. And the school nerd was going toe to toe with him. What's even freakier, he wasn't even trying.

One of the kids looked to Videl and saw her with a non-impressed look on her face. One of the kids said "Videl, doesn't this surprise you?"

Videl turned to where the voice came from and saw a kid named Jason. She said "No, not at all."

A girl voiced her mind, saying "Your boyfriend is fighting Cell and winning? How can you not be surprised?"

Videl said "Unlike you guys, I didn't immediately label Gohan as a nerd because he's smart. When I first saw Gohan really fight someone, I realized he was a lot stronger than he ever let on. I've known for months that Gohan could defeat Cell. Compared to Gohan, Cell is a small fry. Look at him out there. Gohan isn't even trying. He's just toying with him."

When the left half of Cell's body regenerated, Gohan punched him in the chest again. Gohan said "From what I figure Cell, you've killed over a million people. It's time for you to feel their pain!"

Gohan disappeared, and then Cell felt something. Unending agony. He could only stand there and do nothing as Gohan laid punch after punch to his body. He couldn't even scream since the pain was too much for him to do anything. Since he could regenerate, he wouldn't die from an attack like this. But he would feel the pain as his body regenerated. After an eternity for him, Gohan stopped. He then kicked Cell skyward, out of the way of anything. He placed his hands over his head, and started charging up a huge amount of energy in his hands. He put his hands above his hands pointing at Cell. When it was time for the blast to fire, Gohan yelled out "This is the second time I'll kill you Cell! And this time, stay dead!! Final Masen-KO!"

From his hands, an orange wave of energy flowed and went skyward towards Cell. When they met with Cell, Cell's screams were heard for a mile around as every cell of his being was completely eradicated. The flash from Gohan's Final Masenko was seen all around the city, confusing people who didn't know what it was.

When Gohan finished his attack, he looked downward to see his brother standing there watching Frieza. Feeling Frieza's power level, Gohan realized that if Frieza went full power, he could cause damage to the kids of Orange Star. Gohan yelled "What the hell are you doing, Goten? Finish him now! Don't give him time to power up!"

When Goten looked at him, Gohan saw the hate and arrogance in them. But the hate and arrogance were quickly replaced by the oblivious optimistic cheerfulness that his brother always had. Goten said "Ok Gohan!"

Gohan thought _'Just like dad when he was fighting Frieza.'_

Gohan watched as his brother quickly finished of Frieza. When Goten floated up to him, Goten said "What do we do now, brother?"

Hearing a voice behind him, he said "What the hell happened here, brats? Why was your harpy of a mother at my home going off about Frieza and Cell attacking her home?"

Turning around, they saw the crowned King of Saiyans himself, Vegeta. When Vegeta was dead, he went to Hell and met with his father. When Vegeta was about to be brought to life, Vegeta's dad passed on the title of king to Vegeta. So ever since, Vegeta had been calling himself the King and Trunks the Prince. Goten said "They did attack our home. I fought them both but they were too strong together. I came here to get Gohan to help."

Vegeta said "By the fact that you're both alive, I'm guessing you sent their asses packing."

Goten said "Yeah. We kicked their butts."

Vegeta said "Good then. I heard from the Namekian that he sent the others to Capsule Corp. so that we can talk there. Let's go."

Vegeta then went Super Saiyan and took off towards Capsule Corp. with Goten following. Gohan turned back to the school and flew in to Videl. He was about to tell her, but she said "I know. Be safe."

Gohan gave her the traditional Son Grin and took off, catching up to Vegeta and Goten.


	2. Chapter 2

When Vegeta, Gohan, and Goten arrived at Capsule Corp., they found the rest of Earth's Special Forces waiting for them. Before anything was said, the Saiyan brothers were engulfed in a bear hug by Chi-Chi, their mom. She started crying, muttering things like "I'm so glad my babies are safe" and "Thank Dende no one was hurt".

When Chi-Chi stepped back, Krillin walked up to them and said "Guys, what happened? Why did I feel your energy shoot up so much?"

Gohan sat down on the couch and gravely said "Somehow, Frieza and Cell were raised from the dead."

Shocked, Yamcha said "What are you talking about Gohan? There's no way they could come back. We saw them both die. How could they come back?"

Gohan said "I don't know, Yamcha, but I saw them."

Goten added "Yeah, they blew up our house and attacked me and mom. I was able to lead them to Gohan and we killed them."

Tien said "Then that should be the end of it, right?"

Gohan said "I don't know. That seemed too easy. Call it a gut feeling, but I'm sure that that's not the last we'll see them alive."

All of a sudden, they heard a voice in their heads say "You're right about that."

Recognizing the voice, Tien said "King Kai, is that you?"

King Kai said "Yes, Tien it's me. And I'm sorry to say this, but I have very bad news."

Gohan groaned out loud, saying "How come whenever you call, it's always with bad news?"

King Kai said "I'm sorry, but I can't help it. Anyway, back to the bad news. King Yemma has been killed."

Gohan said "But I thought that King Yemma was already dead?"

King Kai said "He was, but something terrible happened. Cell, Babidi, Bibidi, and the Cold family led a revolt in Hell. They found the pathway that leads directly to King Yemma's desk. Cell came outside of it and killed King Yemma. But it wasn't a regular death."

Yamcha said "What do you mean by 'it wasn't a regular death'?" Yamcha had a bad feeling about where this was going, but he didn't wanna say anything.

King Kai said "When people die, their souls are sent to Otherworld. Souls can be destroyed completely, but it takes a lot of power to do that. About as much as Cell had when he first fought Gohan. Since Cell's power has easily doubled since then, he was able to destroy the soul of King Yemma. Since King Yemma's soul was destroyed, his position was vacated. Cell and the others forcibly took the position and gave it to Cell."

Gohan said "Cell is the Judge on whether we go to Heaven or Hell now? That just isn't right."

King Kai said "Yes, and now for even worse news. Somehow Cell is able to bring others' back to life."

Krillin said "That would explain how he and Frieza were able to show up to Gohan's' school."

King Kai said "I have no idea how he's able to, but when I get a word of it, I'll-Oh Shit!"

Goten said "What's the matter King Kai?"

King Kai said "Turn on the TV and you'll see what's wrong."

Bulma did just that, showing the news. A random news reporter was sitting at the desk fidgeting, obviously scared at what he heard. He said "We have breaking news. Cities all around the world are being ravaged by a foe we once thought dead. The Red Ribbon Army, a fascist army that brought the world to its' knees over 20 years ago, has somehow risen from the grave. They are led by people who, all those years ago, were suspected of being Commanders of the Red Ribbon Army."

The TV then flipped to a picture of hundreds of tanks and people with guns walking down a street in East City. Leading them were people that filled Bulma and Yamcha with rage. They were there personally as Goku defeated each and every one of those people. They spent almost a year tracking down and defeating the Red Ribbon Army, just for them to come back like nothing's wrong.

The reporter continued "But that's not the worst of it. There's no other way to say this, but the world has been invaded by aliens."

The screen cut to a picture of five humanoids. Those who went to Namek recognized them as the Ginyu Force. The TV then cut to a clip of Cooler in his Final Form blowing South City to pieces.

The reporter came back on. He said "Also, if that wasn't bad, we just got news from Satan City. There has been a sighting of Cell at Orange Star High School. Witnesses state that Goten Son, whose older brother Gohan goes to the school, reportedly 'flew' into the class and crashed through a window. The 7-year old kid was pretty beaten up.

"Then Cell, and another person that Gohan called Frieza, barged through the window and proceeded to fight Goten and Gohan. The eyewitnesses said that they saw the four fighters flying and shooting out beams of energy out of their hands and saw Goten change his hair and eye color from black and black to blonde and greenish-blue, respectively. The beams shot by Cell and 'Frieza' were aimed at the school and the children. But thankfully, Goten and Gohan were able to defeat Cell and Frieza. That is all the news that we have for now, but if I were you, I'd try my best to get to safety."

The news channel then went off. Krillin said "What to we do? We can't possibly stop a planet-wide assault like this."

Gohan stood up and assumed the position of leader for Earth's Special Forces. He said "Yes we can. There's me, Goten, Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, 18, Trunks, Chaoitzu, and Majin Buu. That makes 11 of us. Cell has our knowledge of the Lookout, so Piccolo, I want you to go there. Get Dende, Mr. Popo, Korin, and Yajirobe and tell them to get to Otherworld, then to the Grand Kai's castle right now. Hopefully, my dad is still one of Grand Kai's bodyguards and can protect them if something goes wrong. Tell Korin to grab any Senzu Beans he has. Tell him to get us…14. I and Vegeta are strong enough that we won't need them. 18 and Majin Buu's energy never runs out, so they don't need it. And everyone else gets two."

Piccolo said "Okay" then headed for the nearest window to take out from. Gohan said "Okay then, now Vegeta, watch over West City. I'll go to Hercule's house to get Majin Buu and tell him to watch out for Satan City. Goten, Trunks, I want you guys to get over to South City and stop Cooler from destroying it. Yamcha, Tien, and Chaoitzu, you guys stick together and go to East City. That's where the Ginyu Force is. I think you guys can handle them. But watch out for Guldo and Captain Ginyu. Captain Ginyu can switch bodies with others and Guldo can stop time for as long as he can hold his breath. If you can't handle them, Chaoitzu knows how to telepathically talk to people. Call Krillin and get him to help you. Krillin, 18, you guys get over to North City and stop the Red Ribbon Army."

Goten said "What will you do, Gohan?"

Gohan said "I'll be staying here with Vegeta. If all of Hell can cross over, then that means that Broly, Bojack, and Hirudegarn can also. I'm gonna be waiting here until I can sense them."

Goten said "Okay."

Gohan said "Good, then let's go."

At Gohan's command, Earth's Special Forces headed out of Capsule Corporation, ready to protect their home.

* * *

(With Krillin and 18)

Krillin and 18 flew over to North City to see that there were numerous police and news helicopters following the Red Ribbon Army's progress through the streets. The Army had tanks, foot soldiers, and fighter jets circling the city, armed with guns and bombs. Thankfully, Krillin and 18 were a few miles away looking at it.

Krillin turned to his wife and smirked. He said "Ready to cause some damage?"

18 smiled and said "Hell yeah!"

They both then flew forward, towards the fighter jets. When a jet flew past them, Krillin decided to do the honors of blowing it up. Even though Krillin was against killing, these guys were already dead and they were destined to go to Hell, so he didn't care at all. The jet blew up, alerting the other jets and the news helicopters to their presence. The reporters in the helicopters started turning their cameras toward the couple.

A nearby jet saw the news helicopters and focused its machine gun fire on the copters. The people in them were reporting live and freaking out. As the bullets were about to hit, Krillin was in front of them with a ki shield around the plane, making the bullets stop in midair. Krillin turned around and told the pilot to fly close to another plane. 18 did the same to a different copter, and soon enough, they were all in one general area, making it much easier to protect them.

The nearby jets turned around and started shooting at them, but they couldn't get through the ki shield that 18 and Krillin had up. When one jet ran out of bullets, they shot a missile at the two. Krillin flew forward to meet it. He grabbed the missile around the middle, turned around, and then threw the missile back. The missile impacted with the jet, blowing it to pieces.

18 said "My turn" and pulled her hand back. A purple ball of energy grew in her hands. She then threw the blast, yelling out "Power Blitz!"

The ball flew forward, hitting more jets, causing them to blow up. 18 and Krillin then focused energy into their hands in the shape of a flat yellow disk. They both yelled out "Destructo Disk!" and threw the blast toward the jets, blowing up a huge chunk of them.

18 said "When the jets come for us again, kill the pilot, and then throw the planes toward their ground troops."

Krillin nodded and got ready. When the jets came for them, they shot a small ki blast towards the cockpits, then flew under the jets and threw them towards the ground troops, causing mass hysteria in the Red Ribbon Army. When the planes were all destroyed, Krillin and 18 both started flying towards the ground. When they touched down, they saw that they took out a lot of their tanks. Looking around, they saw two people waiting for them. One was the guy that 18 hated more than anyone else in her life.

This guy kidnapped her and her brother and turned them into his cybernetic playthings. Because of him, her and her brother had never been the same. Because of him, Dr. Gero, she had been stuck in a metal body for the past 10 years of her life.

Dr. Gero said "Android 18, so nice to see you again after you and your damn brother killed me."

18 said "And I'm about to do it again."

Gero chuckled. "Not this time, wench. You will be the one dying. While I was dead, I was making more and more improvements to myself and Android 19 here. We're easily twice as strong as you."

18 said "We'll see."

* * *

Unknown to those four, they had captured the attention of all the news helicopters there. How often do you hear of flying people who can take out an entire air force by themselves? The helicopters were showing their feeds live, showing the existence of Earth's Special Forces to the entire world.

People around the world were shocked. They were watching living proof that Hercule was wrong about people not being able to fly or shoot energy out of their hands. Those old enough to remember the old World Martial Arts Tournaments immediately recognized Krillin and started cheering for him. After a few minutes, footage of Krillin's and the others was being watched on every TV in the world.

* * *

Gero snarled and said "Android 19, destroy them!"

The android said "Yes, doctor." and charged the duo. 18 said "Krillin, take the bucket of bolts. I got the doctor."

Krillin shortly replied "Sure." and took off towards 19. Krillin met 19 with 3 quick punches to the face. And a knee to the gut. Krillin tried to punch 19 in the face, but 19 caught it, and then started siphoning off Krillin's energy. _'Damnit! I forgot he could do that.'_

Krillin quickly pulled his hand back and started attacking again. But every time he did, 19 moved his hands there to try and take Krillin's energy. Krillin was able to land a few hits on 19, but barely any had effect. Krillin aimed a feint kick at 19's chest. 19 moved his hands there, just like Krillin wanted him to. Krillin quickly pulled his foot back and aimed the kick at 19's head. The kick caused a dent in 19's head.

* * *

(With 18)

18 shot off towards Dr. Gero, intent on killing him. Gero blocked her punch, and then countered with a kick of his own to her chest. He then planted a fist in her face, knocking her backwards. Gero flew towards her and tried to kick her, but 18 leaned backwards to dodge the attack. She blocked Gero's next punch and kicked him in his chest.

She then knocked him down to the ground and blasted him. Gero chuckled and opened up his hand. His hand absorbed the attack and added it to his own strength. Gero then moved towards 18 and started throwing punches. 18 was able to block a lot of them and even throw a few back at him. Gero tried to grab her arms, but was blocked at every turn. 18 then kicked Gero in the chest and knocked him back. She dodged Gero's punch and kicked him in his chest. She went for another punch, but Gero caught it in his left hand. He then started siphoning off her energy. While he was doing that, 18 was just laughing her head off. She said "Did you forget, Gero? When you changed me and my brother into cyborgs, you gave us unlimited energy."

18 just punched Gero in his face, knocking off his hat and exposing his brain to the world. She went back to fighting Gero and said "It seems like all you did to prepare for this was increase the rate that your absorbing hands absorb energy. You're still just as weak as you ever were. My daughter could defeat you."

18 could've just ended it, but she decided to play with her new toy for a while.

* * *

(With Krillin)

19 flew at Krillin and punched him in his face. Krillin blocked 19's next punches and kicked him in his chest. Krillin then kicked 19 backwards into a building. Krillin flew towards 19, intending to do more damage, but was caught around the neck by 19's left hand. 19 then lifted Krillin into the air, and used his right hand and put it on Krillin's head.

Krillin felt his energy leaving him. He felt his control slipping. Because of the lack of oxygen, he felt like he was gonna black out. Krillin gritted his teeth and kicked 19 in the chest.

Before 19 could do anything else, Krillin punched 19 in his face, knocking him back. Krillin narrowed his eyes and started focusing energy into his hand.

He held his hand over his head to give it room to grow the Destructo Disk. When it was formed, he yelled out "Destructo Disk!" and threw the attack. 19 moved his hands to absorb the attack, but he made a mistake. If 19 had looked in his memory archives, he would've seen that Krillin was able to control his ki even if it left his body. Usually, whenever ki left a living body, it was uncontrollable. But some humans had learned how to manipulate it even after it wasn't in contact with them. Since 19 didn't recall this, Krillin was able to make his Destructo Disk turn vertically and move between 19's waiting hands. Then he moved it to cut off 19's left hand.

Krillin smirked as he saw 19 panic. 19 said "This does not compute. You are as strong as Goku was when I fought him."

Krillin scoffed and said "Don't insult me. I'm stronger than this."

Krillin backed the claim up by powering up to his maximum. At his maximum, Krillin was stronger than Super Saiyan Vegeta was when he killed Android 19 before. 19 started stepping back, fearing what was gonna happen next.

19 said "H-how are you this strong?"

Krillin just disappeared. He reappeared behind 19 and punched him in the back of the head. He then kicked 19 in his chest and knocked 19 to the ground. 19 flew back up to Krillin's height, but was huffing and puffing. Krillin mockingly said "Oh, is da wittle andwoid running out of energy?"

Krillin smirked and flew toward 19. He tackled 19 to the ground and started punching him in the chest. 19 caught one of his punches and started siphoning off as much energy as he could get. Krillin pulled his hand back and grabbed 19's wrist. Krillin then used his other hand to chop off 19's remaining hand.

Krillin then moved his hand towards 19's head and started charging up energy.

For the second time in it's' existence, Android 19 experienced the human emotion called Fear. He'd been living off data he gathered since he was created. Now every scrap of it was being disproved. He stammered out "How are you possibly this strong?"

Krillin paused in his energy gathering for a little bit. He said "How am I possibly this strong? You won't understand. You're just a machine. You don't know what love feels like. You don't know what lengths people will go to to defend their loved ones. I got this strong because of my love for my daughter and wife and my desire to protect them. You are a threat to this planet, and a threat to my family. I can't let you live."

Krillin then resumed powering up his attack and aimed it at 19's head. He said "Goodbye, Android 19." and blasted the android in the face. When Krillin stopped the blast, he saw that Android 19's entire head was gone.

* * *

(With 18)

When 18 got bored with Gero, she decided to stop playing around and kill him. She grabbed the fist he tried to hit her with, and planted her foot in his chest. She then pushed her foot farther into Gero's body while pulling his arm back. After a few seconds of struggling, Gero's arm came off.

Gero tried to run away, but as he turned around, 18 grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him to the ground with her. When she landed, she slammed him into the ground face first. She then grabbed his last arm and bent it at an impossible angle. She then broke the arm off and started beating him with it.

While she was doing this, Krillin had just defeated Android 19 and was watching his wife to see if he would be needed. When he saw her beating Dr. Gero with his own arm, he quietly agreed to never piss his wife off again.

The people around the world who remembered what Gero did were rooting 18 on, saying "She should've torn his leg off instead" or "She should hit him in his nuts." Also, some of the more sadistic ones were laughing their asses off. Between their laughing, they were able to stammer out "She-she-she tore his arm off and beat him with it."

While Krillin was watching this comedy act, he was telepathically contacted by Chaoitzu. _'Krillin, get your wife and get over here. The Ginyu Force is overwhelming us.'_

18 kept beating Gero with his arm, before she was grabbed by Krillin. He said "Honey, we're needed elsewhere. We gotta finish up here."

18 just nodded and threw Gero's arm at him. She charged up a Power Blitz and hit him with it at point blank range. When the blast cleared, Gero was completely gone. She turned to Krillin and they took off. Before they were 100 feet off the ground, 18 said "Krillin, honey? "

Krillin turned around and said "Yeah, what's up? "

18 just pointed to the ground and said "The Red Ribbon Army? "

Krillin blushed at his mistake and said "Oh. Sorry, I forgot. "

He turned his palm to the ground and started firing off shots. Each shot took out part of the Army until they were all destroyed, along with parts of the road. Krillin and 18 then left. They were stopped by the news helicopters though. One of the reporters asked "Who are you two?"

Krillin said "We're just two people trying to make this world a better place."

Krillin and 18 decided to take that as their cue to leave.

* * *

5 minutes later, Krillin and 18 stopped, hovering above East City. Looking around, they saw that Tien and Yamcha were fighting the Ginyu Force themselves. Chaoitzu took Guldo. Apparently, Chaoitzu didn't take being killed by Nappa that well. He trained more and perfected his psychic abilities. He could paralyze people with a thought and no hand gestures. That, combined with his surprising strength, agility, and small frame made him a strong opponent.

Tien also didn't slack off. He was taking Ginyu and Recoome himself. Tien's great reaction time and ability to think under pressure made it so that Ginyu's Body Change was always missing. Even though it's been over 10 years, Ginyu's Body Change attack still hasn't increased in speed, making it easy for Tien to dodge. Recoome's strength and endurance was wearing Tien out though, to the point where Chaoitzu thought he needed help.

Yamcha had slacked off in his training. After the Cell Games, he went back to being a pro baseball player. He was part of the South City Reavers and his nickname was 'Desert Bandit' Yamcha, an allusion to his old days as a Desert Bandit. He made over 50 million zeni a year in endorsements, 25 of which he gave to charity.

Because of all the public appearances and games he had to play, he barely ever had time to train. He trained enough to maintain the level of strength he had during the Cell Games, but he was being beaten by Jeice and Burter.

While in Hell, Jeice and Burter's teamwork and combination attacks only got better. Burter boasted being the fastest being in the universe. Even though that was a lie he was still high up in the list. High enough to look like a blur to Yamcha.

18 and Krillin looked to see that Yamcha had just dodged Burter's energy ball, but put himself in the perfect position to be hit by Jeice's energy ball. Before it could hit, Krillin and 18 both rushed over and 18 swatted the ball away. Krillin turned to Yamcha and said "These guys operate in teams, so we have to also. You work best with Tien, go over there and help him."

Nodding to Krillin, Yamcha rushed over to help Tien. Krillin and 18 both got into defensive stances, getting ready to block in case something happens. Jeice looked to Krillin and said in his Australian accent "Hey shortie, don't I know you from somewhere?"

Krillin gritted his teeth at the 'shortie' comment. He said "I was there on Namek when you died."

Burter said "Oh, yeah. Now I remember you, cueball."

Krillin narrowed his eyes more and said "Are we gonna fight or are you gonna keep talking?"

Burter smirked and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Krillin and punched Krillin in the face. Krillin took the blow to the face without so much as blinking. Jeice came over trying to attack Krillin from the right, but 18 got in his way and blocked his punch. She quickly kicked him in his chest and knocked him to the ground. Burter started moving at incredible speeds hitting Krillin. Krillin didn't move an inch and took each attack. Burter started going for more and more kicks, but when his foot was grabbed, he had a horrible feeling. Krillin said "You never were that strong, were you Burter?"

Krillin just threw Burter farther away and started flying after him. Burter landed on the top of a roof. Krillin appeared right in front of him and hit him before Burter could disappear again. Krillin got in 5 more punches before Burter could run. Krillin heard a yell of "Basher Ball!"

Feeling Burter's spike in ki, Krillin turned around and fired a ki beam at the ball, piercing it and hitting Burter. If it wasn't for his armor, Burter would've had a useless lung.

* * *

18 and Jeice were squaring off. Jeice opened with a kick to the face that 18 blocked easily. Jeice tried a punch, but she blocked it again. Every attack he tried was met with failure. While she was blocking his attacks, 18 said "You Ginyu Force guys don't fight that well separately do you?"

Jeice got angrier and started fighting faster. 18 kept up with him easily. She said "If I had to guess, you guys just team up and overwhelm your opponent. That doesn't work too well when it's five on five, does it?"

Jeice was about to punch her again, but 18 punched him in his stomach. The attack was so strong that Jeice dropped to the ground. 18 touched down next to him. Jeice got angrier and said "You bitch!" and tried to punch her again, but she punched him in his face. Purple blood flew out of his mouth. Jeice jumped back and charged up an attack. The ball in his hand grew and took on a red glow. He yelled out "Crusher Ball!" and threw the attack at 18.

The attack impacted and blew up dust. Jeice smirked, thinking he'd won and said "Serves you right bitch! You should've known better than to mess with the Ginyu For-"

Before he could finish his sentence, 18 shot out of the dust without a scratch on her and started pummeling him. It was then that Jeice realized how outclassed he was. Jeice was about to run for it, but when he tried, 18 just appeared in his way. 18 kicked Jeice into the air and then grabbed his arm. Jeice tried to plea for mercy, but 18 said "You attack our world, hurt innocents, and you expect me to give you mercy? You're a lot dumber than you look."

She threw him in the air and shot a Power Blitz attack at him. No fragments were left of Jeice.

* * *

After blasting Burter, Krillin just flew up to him and started pummeling him. To Burter, Krillin's limbs were blurs. Burter was smashed over the head by Krillin's foot and knocked to the ground. Burter narrowed his eyes and yelled out "Bruiser Ball!" He covered himself in ki, and shot off to Krillin's height. Krillin just looked at him and said "How stupid are you?"

Krillin just shot off a Destructo Disk towards Burter. The attack sailed in a straight line towards Burter, but Burter moved out of the way at the last second. He said "You missed, shortie."

Krillin smirked and said "No I didn't."

Krillin manipulated the Destructo Disk to make a complete U-turn without losing its speed. The attack sailed back towards it's' creator and sliced Burter in two. Krillin smirked and said "These guys are damn near unstoppable together, but separate, they're just wimps."

(This is true. When the Ginyu Force's numbers started dwindling, they were getting easier and easier to beat. The only ones who can actually fight by themselves are the two that Tien and Yamcha are facing.)

* * *

Chaoitzu and Guldo were almost at the end of their fight. Every psychic attack that Guldo tried was stopped by Chaoitzu. Guldo's Time Freeze attack still worked on Chaoitzu. But all that did was stop Chaoitzu's body, not his mind. Whenever Guldo tried to impale him with a spike, Chaoitzu just used his telekinesis to stop him. What good was freezing time if you couldn't do anything while time was frozen?

When Chaoitzu was tired of playing, he started fighting back. Even though Guldo was supposed to be part of Frieza's elite fighting force, he only got on because of his psychic powers. Against someone who was as good as him, like Chaoitzu, he didn't have anything to rely on but his fighting abilities, which weren't good at all.

Contrary to Guldo, Chaoitzu was just as proficient in his fighting abilities as he was in his psychic abilities, which made him Guldo's worst nightmare come true. Throughout the entire fight, Guldo tried to keep Chaoitzu at a distance, but failed. Deciding to end the fight, Chaoitzu used his telekinesis to stop Guldo from moving. He then picked up a metal pipe from the city below and sent it at Guldo.

Guldo tried his best, but could only break out of the Telekinesis a split second before the pipe went through his body. While he was falling, Chaoitzu pointed one finger at his body. Chaoitzu gathered energy at the tip of the finger, making a small but powerful blast. Chaoitzu yelled out "Dodon Ray!"

The yellow attack sailed forward and blasted Guldo to pieces.

(Before anyone starts bitching, it is proven that Guldo is the weakest of the Ginyu Force. Also, when has Guldo ever fought? He's always used his Telekinesis to get ahead. Faced against an opponent that he has no choice but to fight hand-to-hand, he'd lose. Easily.)

* * *

With Yamcha by his side, Tien was able to turn the tides of the battle. Tien took Captain Ginyu while Yamcha took Recoome. Recoome was big and could take a lot of attacks, but he wasn't as fast as he was strong. This was something that Yamcha took complete advantage of.

Recoome tried to open with a knee to the gut, but Yamcha easily dodged to the side, and yelled out "Wolf Fang Fist!" Yamcha then ran towards Recoome and started unleashing a barrage of attacks, denting Recoome's armor immensely.

Recoome was able to land a few hits on Yamcha, but Yamcha could take them. Yamcha tried another Wolf Fang Fist attack, but while he was charging in, Recoome flew forward and tried to knee him in the face. If it wasn't for the fact that they were flying, Yamcha would've been done for. Yamcha quickly lowered his height, going under the attack.

He charged up a Kamehameha and fired it at Recoome, which didn't do anything but make Recoome mad. Recoome started chasing after Yamcha, which is just what Yamcha wanted him to do.

Yamcha led Recoome into a wall that collapsed as soon as Recoome barreled into it. Yamcha then started blasting Recoome with blast after blast. Yamcha ended the barrage with a Kamehameha. Yamcha thought it was over, but didn't drop his guard. He learned his lesson all those years ago against the Saibamen.

The lesson proved to be true when Recoome yelled and flew out of the rubble. Recoome's armor was gone and he was missing a few teeth. Yamcha narrowed his eyes and started fighting Recoome head on.

Yamcha knocked Recoome into the sky, and then charged up a blast. Yamcha yelled out "Spirit Ball Attack!"

The white ball chased after Recoome and hit him. The ball bounced off of Recoome and came back. The ball started bombarding Recoome with hit after hit. Recoome endured the attack and started flying towards Yamcha. Yamcha held up his other hand and charged up an attack. "Double Spirit Ball!"

He launched the second Spirit Ball and started bombarding Recoome with both. Recoome tried to run, but everywhere he went, Yamcha followed and mentally commanded the Spirit Ball Attacks to also. When he led Recoome to a dead end, Yamcha sent both balls at Recoome and blew them up when they impacted with him. When the dust cleared, there was a lot of blood around. Yamcha took that to mean that he completed his job and left.

* * *

Tien was too fast for Captain Ginyu. Ginyu tried to steal his body, but it didn't work. Tien said "I heard about your body snatching, Ginyu. You won't get me that easy."

Things only got worse for Ginyu as he saw his comrades all drop one by one. Now he was bloody, beaten, broken, surrounded by enemies with no comrades to help him. Before he could even think about switching bodies, Chaoitzu paralyzed him. Tien pointed a finger at Ginyu's head and blasted through it with a Dodon Ray.

Tien said "That's not the last of them. If I had to guess, Frieza's sending all his men after us."

Krillin said "We've already defeated his best. We'll get through this."

18 said "From what you guys told me, Frieza's army numbered in the hundreds of thousands. We'd better stop them quickly. Who knows how much damage they could do?"

With that, the warriors flew off, in search of Frieza's men.

* * *

End

Okay. For now, that's all you'll get. Next chapter, you'll get some of the story from Goku's perspective.


End file.
